


It's me, Chara.

by Nhitori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara gets their best ending.</p><p>But at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's me, Chara.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [It's me, Chara.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260633) by [Scolopendre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre)



They spared all of them.

They spared every monster, even after what Asriel said to them.

Even after what I taught Asriel.

This world, it’s kill or be killed…

I said that, but isn’t it funny?

After all. When it really came down to it… I did both.

I killed… And I was killed. I killed my killer. Ha.

I watched as Frisk spared the life of every monster.

“It’s you!” I reminded them enthusiastically, when they looked in the mirror.

I was glad it was just them. Because it could have been that person instead.

“Despite everything, it’s still you, Frisk.”

Heh. I was so happy for them then… after all, they let every monster live.  
All of my friends, or at least, the descendants of my friends.  
They let Toriel go in the ruins,  
And they let Asgore go in the end…

Even after he told them that it would be nothing but a fight to the death.

I was so relieved that I wouldn’t have to see him die…

But then Asriel killed him himself. Asriel.  
Maybe he wasn’t named Asriel then,  
Maybe he wasn’t the Asriel I knew…  
But it was Asriel nonetheless.

They defeated him, though.  
Defeated him. Spared him.  
He said he’d never change,  
But then he said…  
“Why not become closer with Doctor Alphys?”

So Frisk went back. I went back with them.  
Maybe this was how we could reach a… better end to our story?  
We were friends by then, Frisk and I.  
They didn’t talk a lot, but that was okay.  
They laughed at my jokes…

I think that if they could do anything but hear me, well,  
I’m sure they would have hugged me when I cried.  
That’s just how they were.  
That was… just how Frisk was.

They didn’t hate Doctor Alphys for what she did.  
I don’t think Frisk had the ability to hate anybody.  
Not even… that person.  
They just wanted to be friends with everybody.

It’s funny. When I saw the amalgamates… I could hardly even comment on them, at times.  
My sage advice and entertaining comments that Frisk had come to rely on, and expect.  
I guess that I…  
Malfunctioned.  
Ha.

I guess that was the first sign that I wasn’t all there myself.  
I knew that I was… a ghost, of sorts.  
I was determined to see monsters be set free.  
Not to live to see it.  
Is that why things happened this way?

I hated Doctor Alphys after seeing what she’d done.  
Those monsters, they were ones that had fallen down.  
So they were old.  
Very old.

In fact, some of them were so old that they…  
Well, they remembered when I was alive.  
I knew them.  
They knew me.  
I was their beacon of hope for so long…  
And I was the biggest letdown.

But, like I said, Frisk didn’t hate Doctor Alphys like I did.  
They just calmed every amalgamate they met  
And carried on their way  
And set that disgusting doctor up on a date…  
But, that’s unimportant.

When they went to see Asgore this time, their friends appeared.  
There would be no great battle.  
Frisk was the sort of human that shouldn’t be harmed.  
They really weren’t. Even I could tell you that.  
I never would have wanted Frisk to get hurt.  
Maybe that’s why I helped them even before I knew them.

All the way back in the ruins…

Well in any case.  
Asriel came to ruin the party again.  
But this time… as himself.  
Not as that ridiculous flower.  
He just wanted to have me back.  
It was… touching, honestly…  
But Frisk couldn’t let him hurt their friends.

It’s kind of funny, that in the end, it was Asriel who destroyed the barrier after all.  
Asriel, with the hopes and dreams of every monster… combined into one desire for freedom…  
That’s exactly what I’d wanted to accomplish.

I was so happy for everybody.

So why is it that I soon found myself face-to-face with Asriel again?  
He begged me to let Frisk be happy.  
He said that I was the only thing standing in the way of that now.  
He said that if I went back to the beginning…  
I’d have to make him forget too.  
He spoke to me. Me and that person.

That person went forward without hesitation.  
I hesitated, but nonetheless…  
I wanted to go back to the beginning.  
Frisk was out there living the life that should have been mine.  
With Toriel. And her butterscotch pie.  
Lauded as the savior of all monsters.  
I can’t believe myself.  
Letting jealousy get the best of me like that.

Who’s to say it wouldn’t end in disaster if I went back, too?  
Frisk had gotten the best possible end to our story.  
They’d saved everybody.  
They did what I always wanted to happen.  
Monsterkind was… free.

The monsters who had shown me kindness like I’d never known before.  
I wanted to disappear on Mount Ebott.  
When I met the monsters…  
I wanted them to kill me, I guess.  
I shouted and shouted, when I first landed.  
My legs were broken, it hurt so much.  
“Somebody, please,  
Just come and finish me off.”

But nobody came.

Until Asriel did.  
He asked my name.  
I said it was Chara.  
He said it was a nice name.  
And he told me his.

He always was just the sweetest child.  
Not nearly daring enough,  
Always so afraid to get in trouble…  
He would have been better off staying that way.

I would have been better off more like him.

-

‘Oh, come on.  
Toriel said talk to the dummy,  
idiot.  
Not hit it.’

“I didn’t mean to.”

That was the first thing Frisk ever said to me.  
They hardly spoke at all, to anybody.  
Just a few words here and there.  
It was unsettling.

It was more unsettling when they killed a Froggit.

‘...Frisk, what was that? Why would you…’

“I don’t know, Chara.”

They sounded so confused.  
So franctic.  
It was as if they were moving without consciousness.  
There was something deeply wrong there.  
Frisk would never do anything like that.  
Frisk would never gain any LOVE at all.

Oh, but…  
I would, wouldn’t I?  
Ha.  
Maybe so… if my opponents were humans.  
I guess that was enough, though.  
That person made Frisk do something they would never do.  
Then suddenly I was Frisk.  
I don’t know where they went.

All I know it that suddenly, their body was mine,  
And that person… turned my tongue to lead.  
I wouldn’t hurt a monster. I never would.  
But it was more in my nature to do something like that…  
So I took Frisk’s place.  
They couldn’t do what that person was making them do.  
I could.  
I guess.

I killed Toriel.  
Did she know that it was me?  
Or did she think it was Frisk?  
I would prefer she knew I was the one who killed her.  
Not because I’m glad to betray her.  
Because… Frisk deserves better than to be hated.

After I did that, Asriel told me that we should destroy this world.  
Erase these worthless memories.  
He didn’t even know how many worthless memories I held onto.  
As long as that person continued to exist…  
As long as you continued to exist.  
It would never matter.  
You want to see what would happen.  
And now you wanted to see what would happen…  
If you pushed me too much.

I’d get rid of everything.  
All of it.  
Gone.  
I’d get rid of you.

I could kill them.  
That’s right.  
That’s what you wanted.  
So I did.  
I killed every last monster I met.  
I killed the heroes who stood in my way.  
Attacked anybody.  
Killed Asgore without a second thought.  
Asriel too.  
He begged me not to do it.  
What did he care?  
I would be destroying this entire awful world anyway.

h a h a

You didn’t want me to erase it.  
I told you that you weren’t in control.  
You were.  
You made me do all of this.  
But I’m the one who survived it by reminding myself.  
I would not break.  
I would erase it all.  
This world.  
My memories.  
I’d take away your toys.  
Once, I was jealous that Frisk stole the life that should have been mine.  
So I reset the world.  
So I let you reset it.  
And you took that chance to…  
To make me do such horrible things.

God, why are so pathetic that this would amuse you?

I destroyed it all.

But I still found myself talking to you again.  
So we struck a deal.  
You could make me and Frisk and everyone else your playthings…  
Over and over again…  
But you would belong to me.  
I could use your disgusting power for whatever I wanted.

I got close once.  
But Frisk pushed through at the last moment.  
They never hated anybody…  
But they hated me now.  
I don’t blame them.  
They said they didn’t want to stay with Toriel.  
I never saw our friends again.

I took the last photo we took together,  
And I scrawled out their faces,  
Then I made you go back for me.

Stay with Toriel.  
I want to stay with Toriel.  
She’ll love me like she always did before.  
I’ll eat her pies.  
I’ll live again.  
Live the life that I deserve.  
Here.

 

I’m not going to apologize to you.  
I hate you.  
But Frisk?

Oh, I’m sorry Frisk.  
I really did ruin everything, but…

I guess this is the best ending I could get.


End file.
